This invention broadly relates to a new seal assembly wherein a novel resin stabilized adhesive composition is used for bonding the rubber or elastomeric seal material to a metal or plastic insert member.
The state of the prior art is indicated by the following cited references, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,869,340; 3,887,602; 4,052,524; 4,246,145; 4,323,488; 5,470,662; and 5,633,038.
In the past it has been known to adhesively bond insert members, such as inserts made of either metal or plastic, to a rubber or elastomer sealing material using various types of bonding adhesives. Previous aqueous organosilane adhesives tended to be very unstable and sensitive to changes in pH, temperature, and other environmental conditions. Such organosilane adhesives also provided little environmental resistance and therefore tended to de-bond or separate under numerous commonly encountered environmental conditions. Another problem with the past silane adhesives is their inability to build adequate film thickness for many required applications.